


What I know Now

by Dayanira



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayanira/pseuds/Dayanira
Summary: Любовь приходит, даже если мы этого не хотим. Но кто сказал, что эта любовь настоящая? Это просто временно? Или это нечто больше?





	What I know Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I know Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450036) by [JadeKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune). 



> От автора:  
> ....there was so much more to this than.....  
> Для конкурса Pro-Turtlecest Prompt Contest 2015 Literature Entry  
> Warning: Deep Emotions, TCEST, Big Words  
> Pairing: плавно перетекло в RxL

Я не могу дышать в этом потоке удушливых эмоций, я не могу думать, все жарко и туманно. Дымка лихорадочной похоти и любовного смятения не позволяет сосредоточиться. Я не знал, что будет так; простой, милый, прекрасный момент, когда было ясно все и ничего. Печать тепла на моих губах, звон твоего голоса в моих ушах обволакивает, когда мы решились пойти дальше в новое. Я не знал, как удержать тебя, как заставить тебя понять все, что я чувствовал.

Ты был такой идеальный, сильный и яркий, несмотря на нашу жизнь. Тени угрожают поглотить все, чем мы являемся, и все же ты можешь сжечь эту тьму всего одним словом. Я даже не сумел понять, куда может привести этот неловкий момент юношеского куража, непреодолимая страсть твоего огня, пылающего в моей душе, твоя разрушающая нервы сила втягивает меня все глубже и глубже. Я не мечтал о такой твоей любви, и все же я должен задаться вопросом…

Это реально? Это правда? Границы человеческого желания встретились с животным инстинктом, может ли оно превратиться в нечто столь же немыслимое, как это? Так много вопросов, которые я хочу задать, так много ответов до сих пор неизвестно, интересно, и все же я боюсь правды. Я бы знал, что делать, если бы это был один замысловатый сон? Смогу ли я выжить, потеряв это, потеряв тебя, если это не более чем весенняя лихорадка, обреченная закончиться летом? Мои страхи подобны тьме, которая окружает нас каждый день нашей жизни, мои кошмары не дают покоя, и мое сердце… мое сердце все еще остается открытым и дрожит. Я должен просто довериться тебе в этой пытке, но я не смею рискнуть нарушить хрупкое равновесие, которого мы достигли.

«Послушай меня, бесстрашный — это прозвище ты получил, потому что можешь победить что угодно. Даже если и боишься, ты все равно выбираешься из своего панциря, чтоб столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу. Это не кличка, которой я тебя дразню. Я дал его тебе из уважения». Годы непонимания, подобные этому, потонули в глубине ночи. Так много секретов рассказано, так много шкафов опустело. Но я все еще держу эти страхи в себе.

«Лео?» — конечно, ты меня разыскал. Сейчас мы можем быть самими собой, мы можем свободно исследовать наши чувства, это наше волшебное время, и я не могу потерять его.

«Мне… Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать». Я должен это сделать, я должен сказать ему, что со мной происходит. Я хочу, чтобы у него было все мое: мои страхи, моя любовь, моя душа, каждый проклятый, позорный кусочек меня. «Пожалуйста, просто послушай, прежде чем что-либо говорить».

 

Так вот что ты скрываешь от меня. Каждую ночь я чувствовал это, каждый день я видел это. Когда мы прикасаемся, когда я всюду прикрываю тебя; ты тонул в этом неделями. Наконец-то ты говоришь со мной, наконец-то я могу развеять твои сомнения и оговорки. Расскажи мне все, отдай всех этих чертовых демонов, чтобы я мог снова похоронить их в аду, где им самое место. Я больше не позволю тебе страдать в одиночестве, все, что у нас есть — наше. Вместе. Отдай все это мне, и я уберу все это прочь, это — моя работа, помнишь? Я горячая голова, упрямец, защитник этого клана и моя главная цель — это ты.

«Я рад, что ты сказал мне, так что вот мой ответ». Отдай все свое. Здесь, подо мной я украду твое дыхание, чтобы ты не мог дышать без меня. Я оставлю следы страсти на этом израненном теле, чтобы ты не мог сражаться без меня. Каждый дюйм твоего существа я пропитаю своей сущностью, чтобы ты больше никогда не забыл — ты мой. Я не испугаюсь, я не сдамся, и я не убегу; ни от драки и ни от тебя. Я заберу каждую частичку твоей души и сожгу ее, чтобы ты навсегда остался моим даже в загробной жизни — ты мой.

«Раф, подожди, мы никогда этого не делали…» Заткнись, я уже сказал — твое дыхание мое, так что перестань тратить его на страх. Я не остановлюсь, не после всего. Это гораздо больше, чем то, что ты боишься итога, это больше, чем монстры в твоих глазах, и сегодня я собираюсь довести это до конца. Твое сердце, невероятно, как жарко ты горишь внутри.

«Я буду утверждать, что ты бесстрашный, я выжгу путь так глубоко внутри, что ты больше никогда не будешь сомневаться во мне. Вся моя сила загоняет меня все дальше в эту бездну в поисках твоего пламени. Я люблю тебя и потому что я люблю тебя, я собираюсь заменить твой огонь моим. Ты не сможешь жить без моего пламени».

«Да! Ах, Раф! Да, заставь… это… пылать сильнее… Я…»

Я сказал: заткнись, если у тебя есть дыхание на крик, тогда я возьму больше, у тебя есть воздух, чтобы называть мое имя — называй его. «Называй только мое имя». Сделай эту мантру единственной целью твоего существования. Меня.

 

Он сумасшедший, его тело не остановится, это безумие, захватившее его, вытесняет из моей головы все, что я когда-либо знал, и наполняет меня ничем, кроме него. Я не могу думать, я не могу дышать, мое тело не слушается. Что он делает со мной? Что еще он может сейчас взять? АХ! Я… Я…

«РАФ!!!»

Я свободен. Мои глаза видят только золото, мои губы чувствуют только его вкус, его запах везде, он накрывает меня дымкой его силы, я глух к миру, но для его голоса я открыт лишь потому, что я принадлежу только ему.

«Мы должны были сделать это раньше. А, Лео?»

«Конечно, особенно после того, что я знаю теперь».


End file.
